


About Last Summer

by out_there



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Harlequin, M/M, One Night Stands, POV Alec Lightwood, Unconventional Courtship Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: Alec Lightwood – type A personality, dutiful son, and manager of the family event planning business – is organizing his brother’s wedding. Which is awkward, since last summer he fell into bed with the best man.Magnus Bane is all wrong for him – commitment-phobic, recently divorced, and living on the other side of the country. He never promised him a future, and he doesn’t want anyone to know about their past. But history does have a way of repeating itself… and with the wedding coming up, their little secret is harder and harder to keep!(From About Last Summer by Sandra Panting)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 148
Collections: Unconventional Courtship





	About Last Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Celli for cheerleading so much of this. Thanks to Misbegotten for reassuring me that Magnus achieved the right level of jerkitude. Thanks to Caro for an amazingly fast beta.

"I don't--" Alec pauses as he yanks his t-shirt over his head. "--usually do this." He leans in for another kiss, catching Magnus' lips as he starts tugging at his belt.

"Maybe you should," Magnus says, laughing and throwing his own shirt somewhere behind them.

"Maybe," Alec agrees, standing on one leg to tug his boot off. He keeps trying to kiss Magnus at the same time but he misses Magnus' mouth and kisses his cheek instead. He should stop and untie his laces, but instead he leans in, sucking a kiss to the strong muscle of Magnus' shoulder, and starts tugging at the other foot, pulling until his boot finally comes free.

Really, if he'd thought going clubbing with his siblings would lead to this, he would have worn loafers. He wasn't expecting to meet someone like Magnus, to be stuck at a crowded bar and feel a hand low on his back, to turn and look into smoky lined eyes and a tempting smirk. Magnus had held up a credit card and asked, "Any chance you could order me a martini? Put that height to good use?" and Alec had swallowed and quickly waved down the bartender.

Somehow, Magnus had kept talking to him after Alec handed back the martini glass. Magnus had smiled and laughed at Alec's jokes while he finished his drink. Then he put the empty glass down and leaned forward, resting his hand indecently high on Alec's thigh and said, "Do you want to come back to my place?"

Magnus hadn't even bothered to show him the apartment. He just led Alec to the bedroom and then kissed him like a sweetheart sending her guy to the front line. Desperate and tender, and irresistable. Especially to Alec, who can count on one hand the number of times he's gotten laid in the last three years.

Alec pushes down his jeans, bending over to pull them off his ankles. It's the first time he gets a good look at Magnus half-naked. "Fuck." You could grate cheese on those abs.

"That is the plan," Magnus says cheekily, "but I'm flexible on the details."

Alec drops to his knees. Pulling Magnus close, he licks a line up Magnus' stomach, traces the muscles with his tongue. Magnus groans, pushing his fingers through Alec's hair.

Alec lifts his head up to say, "Pants off," and then goes back to licking that golden skin while Magnus tugs at his belt. By the time Magnus pushes his pants down his hips, Alec's lost patience. He doesn't even bother pulling down the peacock blue briefs. He just drops his mouth over the ridge of Magnus' trapped cock and sucks at the soft cotton. Magnus makes a strangled sound, curling hands around Alec's shoulders.

The fabric is wet and clinging to him by the time Alec pulls off. Magnus' lower lip is red and bitten, his eyes a little glazed. "Darling, you look so good on your knees," he says breathlessly and Alec rolls his eyes.

"Condom?" Because Alec didn't bring any. A night of clubbing with his siblings usually means staying sober enough to make sure Izzy and Jace get home safely. Or at least don't go home with anyone too sleazy.

Magnus blinks. "Bedside drawer. Next to the perfectly good bed," he adds, offering Alec his hand. "We really should use it."

"I thought you liked me on my knees?"

"Or between my thighs. Or spread out on my sheets. Or riding my cock." Magnus grins. "I'm very flexible."

Alec really can't decide which of those sounds better. "Huh," Alec says, dropping his underwear and getting into bed.

"Any preferences?"

"All of them."

"Ambitious," Magnus says, kneeling naked on the bed, hard cock and sturdy thighs and amazing arms. Fuck. He leans over Alec, dropping down until he's almost close enough to kiss. "I do like a challenge."

***

The next time he sees Magnus is nearly eight months later. It's on a Zoom call, because Jace and Clary wanted to announce their engagement to everyone at the same time. Magnus is just one of a dozen little talking heads, but Alec recognises him. Be impossible not to. When you've had your ankles hooked around a guy's shoulders and been fucked so well you saw stars, you remember the guy's face.

Or Alec does. But he also remembers asking Magnus out to breakfast the next morning, and the charming way Magnus smiled and said he'd love to but he had to pack, that he was flying home to LA that afternoon.

Alec remembers Magnus as the best sex of his life. Magnus was confident and sexy as hell, and smooth in a way that probably came from a great deal of practice. Alec could take an educated guess that he was just one of many who'd enjoyed Magnus naked, but he'd hoped he was a little bit memorable.

Apparently not, given how Magnus smiles and congratulates Clary, and then gives a blank but friendly smile when she introduces Alec to everyone. "This is Alec Lightwood, Jace's brother. He'll be organising the wedding. Say hi, Alec."

"Hi," Alec says, wishing that he couldn't see everyone staring at him. Or maybe just wishing that Magnus showed any sign of recognising him.

"Don't let the scowl put you off," Jace says, grinning over Clary's shoulder. "He's just annoyed that he's only got four months to plan this."

"Elope. Please," Alec says blandly. Clary laughs, bright and almost irritatingly happy. "If everyone can put down their email and phone number in the chat, I'll be in contact with dates and details."

***

Alec would be lying if he said he was completely comfortable being the one picking Magnus up from JFK airport. It's nothing big. He's just a little… apprehensive. Magnus has been nothing but polite and friendly when he's responded to group emails and chats, so it's silly for this to bother Alec.

It was just a one night stand and Alec's blowing it out of proportion. Probably because he hasn't had sex with anyone since then. It's not a boycott, it's just he's been busy and he's not great at making conversation with total strangers. Plus, since Jace met Clary there's been more lunches and dinners and fewer bars and clubs.

There's nothing to worry about. That's what Alec tells himself, right until Magnus steps through the gate. Fuck, the man is hot. His hair is longer than it was, brushed straight into gravity defying inches, streaks of dark green against the black. There's an artistically neat shadow of stubble framing soft, shapely lips. He's wearing an emerald green jacket and a purple paisley shirt underneath and it should look a mess, but all Alec can think of is how Magnus looks underneath those clothes; how good he'd look with that purple shirt open, framing miles of bronze skin…

Alec drags his eyes up, giving Magnus a slightly strained smile. "Clary couldn't make it, so I'm doing the airport run."

"Thank you." Magnus' eyes wrinkle up when he smiles, and Alec realises he's wearing a precise line of black eyeliner. "Getting an Uber in an unfamiliar city gives me hives. Getting into a stranger's car when they haven't even bought me a drink? I don't think so."

Alec snorts, feeling the grin pull at his lips. "If you want a drink, we've got time. Jace's grandmother's flight got delayed, so we're waiting another thirty minutes at least."

"You know what they say," Magnus says, eyes widening in cheeky promise. "It's five o'clock somewhere."

Alec finds the bar closest to the gate they need, and Magnus orders an Old Fashioned, whatever that is. "And for you?" Magnus asks, waving a dark credit card in the air. Half his fingers are covered in big silver rings; they catch the light as he gestures.

"Water, thanks."

"I'm sure my thanks could extend beyond water."

"I'm driving," Alec points out, and Magnus gives a shrug but orders water for Alec.

The Old Fashioned gets served in a whiskey tumbler, and Magnus swirls it a few times before drinking. He looks at Alec over the rim of his glass but Alec doesn't know if he's expected to say anything.

"How was your flight?" he asks, as Magnus says, "I should take the chance to say--" and they both stop. Alec waves at Magnus to talk.

"Since we're alone, I wanted to say thank you for your discretion. For not telling Clary we'd already met. Or how."

Alec's first reaction is to grin -- Magnus does remember him. It's good for the ego. Then his brow furrows in confusion. "Did you not want Clary to know?"

"I'd prefer nobody knows," Magnus says lightly, and then gives an apologetic grimace when he sees Alec's expression. "Bad timing for me, personally. Not any reflection on you."

Alec gives him the no nonsense stare that his mom always used on them. It works.

"I'd separated from my ex but it was messy, and when I got back to LA, we tried again. We're divorced now, of course, but… Messy. I'd prefer not to have Clary look disappointed in my personal choices. At least not this weekend."

"You were married?" Alec didn't even think to ask at the time. He's never been the other woman before.

"We were on a break," Magnus says, looking shifty. He might just be uncomfortable or he could be lying. Alec has no way of knowing.

Their father cheated on their mother for years, and it broke her heart when she found out. It broke the family. Alec knows exactly what Jace and Izzy would say about sleeping with someone else's husband. It's the same things he's muttered about their father's second wife. 

"It's fine," Alec says. "No one else needs to know."

Magnus gives a relieved sigh. "I couldn't agree more."

***

Izzy walks up to him outside the restaurant, all dramatic dark curls and deep red lipstick and a figure hugging red dress that has guys on the street gawking at her. One guy nearly trips over his own feet and she just smirks, giving him a friendly wave that leaves him scurrying on his way. "I want you to meet someone," she says, winding her hand around Alec's elbow.

"It's the rehearsal dinner." Alec stares her down. This is not the time for another of her misguided attempts at setting him up.

"I think you'd really like him."

"You can't invite extra people to the rehearsal dinner."

"It's one person and he's already coming to the wedding. A second cousin twice removed, somewhere," Izzy says, waving away Alec's complaints. "I just changed the seating arrangements."

"You moved me away from the wedding party?"

"No. I moved mom to the spare seat at the other end of the table. Next to Max."

"Who is next to Dad," Alec says slowly, and Izzy's face melts with horror, "and his new wife." They might have been married for four years now, but that doesn't excuse the years of cheating before Mom found out.

Izzy's nails claw into his arm. "We need to move those namecards." For a woman in perilously tall stilettos it's amazing how fast Izzy can run. They sprint to the family table, scooping namecards from both sides and throwing them to each other.

Of course, there's one left over. "Andrew Underhill," Alec reads from the card, and there's a confused, "Yes?" from the doorway. Alec supposes he can give Izzy a pass on this one. He's cute. Short blond hair, good jawline, nice eyes, the kind of look that says Midwestern and raised right.

"There was a mix up with the seating," Alec says.

"We're trying to find space for Simon," Izzy says, knowing well enough that the family table only has enough space for immediate family, and Simon doesn't count. Not even if Clary claims he's unofficially adopted. "We're a chair short. I think you have to be demoted, Alec."

Which is how Alec ends up sitting at the second table, talking to someone he doesn't even know. Andrew's easy enough to talk to, and they spend some time working out how he's related to Clary, but other than single, gay and cute, Alec doesn't know why Izzy was so adamant about meeting him. 

Then he mentions his job. "You're a marine?" Alec says, and suddenly it makes sense.

"Yes." Andrew looks curious and a little wary. "What about it?"

"That's why Izzy--" Alec has no idea if Andrew knows this is a blind date. 

"Obviously set us up?" Andrew asks, and Alec grins in relief. "Is it a thing for uniforms?"

"I was in the Navy. Five years active service and then I came home, joined the family business." He doesn't mention that his parents got divorced, that the family business got appraised by valuers, that his mother took out a loan to buy his father out and how messy the custody battle over Max got. Alec liked the Navy, the order and the structure of it, but family comes first.

"Well, if anyone could throw a party, I'm sure it's the Navy," Andrew says, wonderfully deadpan. He's kind of funny and he's nice, and he seems like a decent guy. He's the kind of guy Alec should date, someone sensible with similar values. Not…

Alec can't help glancing at the other end of the table, where Magnus is holding court with a half dozen pretty young things, telling a story with rings flashing and extravagant expressions. He's wearing that same purple jacket but this time it's paired with a lavender silk shirt, open halfway down his pecs with silver necklaces hanging over the exposed skin. Magnus laughs, eyes crinkling, and runs a very flirtatious hand down a brunette's arm.

Alec reaches for his glass and forces himself to pay attention to Andrew. Steady and sensible. "So how long are you in New York?"

***

"So…" Izzy asks, drawing the word out as they wait for the kettle to boil. It's become a tradition to make mugs of herbal tea at the end of the night. It's something their mother used to do when anyone was sick or upset, and when Alec came back to Brooklyn and got an apartment with his siblings, they started doing it too. Even if chamomile tastes disgusting without mountains of sugar and milk, it's still a weird comfort.

"So?"

Izzy rolls her eyes right back at him. "What did you think? Tonight?"

"I think you spent a lot of time with Clary's friend, Simon," Alec says and Izzy looks away rather than laughing it off. Izzy usually dates pretty boys, the smug types who know they could get anyone they want and recognise Izzy as a fellow ten. Not that Simon's unattractive; he's just geeky and bumbling and never stops talking. Not suave or confident, but someone who knows who he is and doesn't care if the world knows it. "He seems nice."

"Good, because he's going to be looking for a place when Jace moves in with Clary, and--"

"No."

Izzy gives him a hopeful smile but most of being a good big brother is being the voice of reason, being the boring one who reminds Jace and Izzy that climbing down the broken fire escape is a bad idea, not a fun challenge. "We've got the extra room--"

"We are not renting the spare room to anyone either of us wants to sleep with. It's a recipe for disaster. I'll cover the extra rent."

Izzy shrugs, turning away to make the tea. "So does that mean Andrew can't live here either?"

"Hmmm."

"Why are you like this?" Izzy asks over her shoulder. "How hard is it to gossip about cute boys?"

Alec's never been like Izzy and Jace. He's never come back from a date and wanted to go over all the details, who said what and what happened, and what was great or disappointing about the night. He knows that Izzy wants to know more about his personal life, he just never knows what to say. "What do you want to know?"

"What did you think of Andrew? Do you like him? Are you going to see him again?"

"I'll see him at the wedding." Alec takes the mug Izzy hands him, and adds another two spoonfuls of sugar. "He seems like a good guy."

"Are you interested in him?"

"It was easy to talk to him." That isn't a small thing for Alec. He's usually not good with strangers, unless he's at work. "He's nice and friendly. He's cute. He's not sleazy or pushy, but he's back on active duty in another month."

"A month is a lot of time to have fun."

Alec pulls a face. He can't help it. What's the point of fun if you know it won't lead anywhere? "Maybe."

"It doesn't always have to be what fits into a ten year plan, Alec. Sometimes, it's just about the spark between you, feeling that chemistry and that rush and enjoying it. Let tomorrow take care of itself."

"Does that sound like me?" Alec tried that a year ago, and the guy was married. He's not now, but Alec saw him leave the rehearsal dinner with a blonde, white girl hooked in one arm, and a black-haired asian girl in the other. "Not all of us can be Magnus Bane."

Izzy laughs. "You noticed that exit too?"

He'd have to be blind not to see that body language: how close they pressed together, the laughing and secretive smiles. How Magnus had spent half the night trailing a hand along a bare wrist or a slender shoulder. "Hard to miss."

Izzy takes a sip of tea, grimacing at the taste. He knows she'll only drink half of it, if that. "Raphael said he's been spiraling a bit since the divorce. Maybe don't judge him too harshly."

"I'm not judging," Alec says, because he isn't. Who Magnus wants to sleep with -- and how many -- is his business. Alec's just feeling a little slighted at seeing proof that he's only one in a long line of hookups. It's a twinge of the ego, nothing more. "Wait, how does your ex-boyfriend know Magnus?"

"Raphael told you about his dad kicking him out at sixteen," Izzy says and Alec nods. He doesn't care how religious Raphael's family is or how often they go to church; no good parent kicks their kid out for disagreeing with them. "He was at a twenty-four hour laundromat because it was heated overnight, and Magnus was doing laundry at 3am. They started talking and Magnus offered his couch."

"The friend who took him in? That was Magnus?"

"They weren't friends before that and even now, they squabble more than us," Izzy says, giving Alec's shoulder a thump. Alec messes up her hair in response. "He lived with Magnus for a couple of years and then moved into student housing in college. It's part of the reason Raphael took that job offer in LA. He knew Magnus was over there."

Izzy says it lightly, but Alec knows she was heartbroken when Raphael left. She always said it was a great job and he'd be crazy not to take it, that she wasn't made for long distance relationships and she wasn't going to uproot her life for a guy. But Alec remembers holding his little sister the night Raphael got on the plane and wishing life was easier. That there could be simple, right answers, not situations where no one was in the wrong but everyone was hurt.

"What else did I miss tonight?" Alec asks, steering the conversation back to safer waters. "How many times did Jace stutter when talking to Clary's dad?"

***

"This feels familiar."

Alec looks to his left. Beside him at the bar, there's Magnus in a deep blue shirt and a fringed velvet jacket that Alec doesn't even know how to describe. He has a moment of wondering if Magnus actually packed that for a weekend trip or if he bought it in the two days he's been in NYC. Alec's not sure which option would be stranger.

"In need of a martini?" Alec asks, and Magnus laughs, his whole face lighting up.

Magnus holds up a glass of clear bubbles with a slice of lemon in it. "Club soda tonight."

On the far side of the club, Jace is sitting with a handful of friends and a scary number of empty shot glasses, yelling at each other to be heard over the noise. "How did you get dragged into Jace's Bachelor Party?"

"Clary insisted and that little biscuit, bless her heart, is hard to refuse." Magnus takes a sip, looking up at Alec over his glass. His eyes are ringed in something dark and glittery; it makes him look wild and dangerous. "What about you?"

"Designated groom wrangler. He has a strict midnight curfew tonight."

Magnus leans in close, and Alec slouches, mirroring him. "I can't be the only one thinking a Bachelor Party the night before the wedding is a bad idea," Magnus says like he's sharing a secret.

"Jace says it's tradition."

"Only if you want bloodshot eyes in your wedding photos." Magnus sounds like the voice of experience and it reminds Alec that he shouldn't be leaning in this close. He's not supposed to know Magnus.

Straightening up, Alec swallows a mouthful of coke. "My sister said you know Raphael."

"I know your sister," Magnus replies. "We've met a few times when she's in LA. Through Raphael, of course."

Alec doesn't know why he's surprised by that. Izzy was always their father's favourite, and she's made the effort to go out to LA to visit Dad and Max. She's mentioned catching up with Raphael, and sometimes going to parties or out to clubs. It makes sense she might have met Magnus there.

For some stupid reason, Alec's a bit disappointed by that. Magnus is apparently one of Clary's oldest friends -- even if Magnus had scoffed and called out, "Less of the old, please," when she said it -- and also someone that Izzy knows. There is a good chance that they're going to keep running into each other at anniversaries and birthday parties. There are going to be years of pretending he's never seen Magnus naked.

Everyone else gets to have hot one night stands and walk away. Not Alec. Alec gets to be embarrassed about his choices for years to come.

"Why the long face?"

"Nothing," Alec says, shaking it off.

Magnus leans in, brows drawn and lips gently pursed in concern. He rests a hand on Alec's wrist. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just over-thinking things. Wondering how we could have met if we hadn't, you know."

"We still would have met that night."

"What do you mean?"

"That was the night Clary met Jace. Clary and I were out clubbing but I left with you."

"Oh my god," Alec says, putting it together. "You were the slutty friend."

Magnus' brows jump up. "I was the what now?" Magnus asks coolly, leaning back on his heels.

"The slutty friend. The one who ditched Clary for some random guy, and sexiled her from her own apartment." Alec blinks, revising the story in light of this new information. He'd assumed it was a girlfriend, given the 'random guy'. He never put it together. "I was the random guy."

"Better than being the slutty friend," Magnus says sharply.

"I'm paraphrasing. I heard it via Jace."

"Charming, isn't he?"

Alec shrugs. He can't really argue that. "You know what this means?"

Magnus aims a pointed look to the other side of the room. "That I have one less reason to like Jace?"

"No. That I broke Clary's shower. You remember the shower?" As if Magnus might have forgotten. Although maybe he has. Maybe most of his one night stands end up in the shower the next morning, making out under the spray of hot water. Alec can still remember the cold tiles against his back, the heat of Magnus' chest pressed against his. The way Magnus' kisses were soft and lingering, the slow slide of Magnus' hand on his cock. He remembers laughing that they'd run out of hot water and Magnus adding a twist of his hand that made Alec groan, that made Alec reach up and grasp the showerhead for something to hold. He remembers burying his head in Magnus' shoulder, cursing as he came, and then both of them yelling in surprise as water sprayed everywhere. 

They turned the taps off and got the showerhead back on, but given that Clary's shower broke the very next morning… Alec guesses they didn't fix it right.

It had taken Clary a week and two unreliable plumbers to get it fixed. At the time, Alec had been annoyed by Clary dropping round to use their shower at Jace's invitation. And annoyed when Jace moped and fretted over Clary using Simon's shower. He might have been more understanding if he'd known he was the cause.

"I haven't mentioned that to her," Magnus says diplomatically. 

***

Alec has no idea what he did to deserve siblings like his. It's bad enough that he has to drag a stumbling drunk Jace down the street, one arm around his waist and the other holding Jace's arm over his shoulder, while he tunelessly sings, "Alec and Magnus, sitting in a tree…!"

He doesn't deserve to wake up to Izzy pounding on his bedroom door, cup of coffee in hand, and saying, "So, Magnus, huh? Jace said you spent all night talking to him!"

Alec grabs the coffee cup from her hand. He downs half of it before he replies. "Magnus was the only other sober person there."

"Nice try, but we know you. You don't spend hours talking to anyone."

Alec frowns at her and finishes the rest of his coffee. He steps past her to go to the kitchen, and get another cup. Jace is standing at the kitchen counter, head bowed over his own mug. His blond hair is messy and his cheeks are pale, but that's the only sign of the hangover he must have.

Alec glances at the clock. "You've got three hours, Jace. You need to be photo ready at the park at one-thirty."

Jace grumbles something into his coffee.

"What?"

"I said the ceremony's not until three-thirty. Why do I have to be there so early?"

"Because this is a once in a lifetime event and you're getting married to your dream girl, and you want beautiful photos to remember this day. Otherwise, you two could have just gone down to the registry office and saved me the effort of planning this." Alec takes pity on his brother and pours him another cup of coffee. He turns the machine on to brew another pot. "I have to meet the photographer at twelve. I'll be back here at one to make sure you're ready."

"You're not even helping me get dressed up?" Jace asks, grinning. He picks up an apple from the fruit bowl, tossing it from hand to hand. "What kind of a crappy best man are you?" 

He's expecting Jace to throw the apple at him. It's easy enough to catch but Jace looks impressed. "I'm not your best man, remember? I said I couldn't plan the wedding and be the best man. Izzy is your best man."

"Excuse me," Izzy says, stalking through the room already in her golden dress and heels. "I'm the best groomsmaid."

Alec shades his head. "I'm never using that word."

"I don't see what's wrong with groomsmaid and bridesman."

"Everything," Alec replies. "What's wrong with just calling everyone the bridal party?"

"Because then we don't know who belongs to who," Jace says.

Alec rolls his eyes. "It's all fifty-fifty once you're married."

"Anyway," Izzy says, "It should be bridesmen, given Clary has Simon and Magnus. And talking of Magnus…"

Alec glances over to see two sets of eyes staring at him in mischief. Suddenly, Jace looks wide awake. "What?"

Jace grins. "You two looked pretty cosy last night."

"You were too drunk to notice."

"I could be falling down and throwing up drunk and I'd still notice you spending four hours sitting at a bar talking to a guy."

Alec rolls his eyes. "It wasn't four hours."

Jace turns to Izzy with far more enthusiasm than this whole thing requires. "It was the entire night, Izzy. The entire night. Alec went to get water and spent the entire night sitting there, chatting away. You should have seen them."

"Yeah?" Izzy says, as if Jace needs any encouragement.

"They were all leaning in," Jace says, twisting his shoulders towards Izzy and leaning in until their foreheads are almost touching. Izzy laughs and plays along with this mockery. "Telling each other sweet nothings."

They weren't sitting that close. If Alec had been that close to Magnus he would have kissed him. "We were trying to talk in a loud club."

"I'm amazed you didn't take him home."

"I had to get your drunk ass home by midnight," Alec replies sharply.

"Oh," Izzy says with a little gasp, "you should have called. I could have taken over babysitting duty. Wanting to sleep with a guy is a reason I'd understand."

"Just because he's insanely hot does not mean I want to sleep with him!"

The twin looks of delight on his siblings' faces make him wince. "Insanely?" Jace asks and Izzy echoes, "Hot?"

"You've got eyes," Alec mutters. "I stand by it."

Jace and Izzy shrug at each other, which is ridiculous because they've seen Magnus. The dark-lined eyes and perfect red bow of his lips, the way Magnus can flirt with a glance or make you laugh with an outraged expression. The smooth way he moves, graceful and light on his feet; the way he gestures through the air and the rings on his long fingers. 

He can give Jace a pass because he isn't into guys, but Izzy should definitely understand.

"So why not go for it?" Izzy asks gently.

"Because we saw him go home with someone else the night before?"

"He's got game," Jace says as if it's a compliment. "Experience. At least you know he'd be good in bed."

"He's getting over a divorce. He's not looking for anything serious." Alec counts the reasons out on his fingers. "He lives in LA. He's just bought a second nightclub over there and he's busy."

"There are nightclubs in New York," Izzy says.

"And there are weddings in LA," Jace adds. "Moving cities wouldn't be impossible for either of you."

Sighing, Alec rubs his hand over his forehead. He doesn't have time for this right now. "I don't tell either of you who to date. Can you just respect the fact that I don't want to be the next one night stand on his resume?" He stares at each of them until they nod. "Now, I need a shower. Izzy, don't let Jace fall back asleep."

***

The wedding is perfect. There's sunshine outside for the pre-wedding photos, the afternoon drizzle doesn't start until everyone's inside for the wedding itself. None of the typical disasters happen: no one's late, no one tears a seam, no one squabbles over the reception seating or drinks so much they make a scene. The ceremony itself is beautiful, even if Clary mispronounced her own middle name and breaks down in nervous giggles; even if Jace starts blinking suspiciously as she slides the ring on his finger. Even if Alec watches his mother's mascara run down her cheeks as she smiles. 

Alec spends the first half of the reception overseeing everything and making sure the speeches and toasts run on time, and the chicken and fish are served promptly. He doesn't really get a chance to sit down and eat until halfway through the night, when everyone else is either dancing or chatting at the tables, picking at cake. The rest of the bridal party table is empty, on the dance floor or wandering around the room, making smalltalk. It's honestly a relief to get some time alone.

"You're very good at what you do," Andrew says, taking one of the empty chairs. "I'm impressed."

"Turns out combat strategy and planning a wedding are not dissimilar skills." Alec takes a bite of the chicken. It's cold but he rarely works a wedding and gets a hot meal. "Having fun?"

"Yes." Alec's pretty sure Andrew doesn't mean to glance over to the dance floor, to where a man with a dark goatee is dancing with one of the kids. He's a friend of Clary's mother but it takes a moment for Alec to remember the name.

"Lorenzo," Alec says out loud because that's a name you remember.

Andrew looks so embarrassed Alec feels bad for him. "We were at the same table. He's interesting."

Alec would say slimy and pompous, but there's no accounting for taste. "He's a friend of Clary's mom. I think he works for the mayor's office."

"Yeah, he told me," Andrew says, which doesn't surprise Alec at all. Alec's only spoken to him twice, but the man managed to work his job into both conversations. "I saw you sitting over here on your own, thought I'd say hi."

Andrew seems like a good guy, a decent one. The kind of guy who wouldn't pick up some random guy when he's supposed to be catching up with someone else. If Alec was smart, he'd ask Andrew to dance and make a real play for him. 

Sometimes, it feels better to make the dumb choice. "Look, Andrew, it was nice getting to know you. You're a great guy but I don't think there's any spark there." Andrew looks embarrassed but he also looks relieved. Alec pulls out his business card and says, "I did enjoy talking to you. If you're ever in New York and want to meet up as friends, give me a call."

"Sure," Andrew says, taking the card with a friendly nod. Alec doubts he'll ever call. 'Let's be friends' is an eye-rolling cliche for a reason. "Next time I'm in New York."

Alec finishes his last bite of chicken, and looks up to make eye contact with the caterer hovering by the kitchen door. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm needed in the kitchen."

***

When he gets back to the table, Magnus is sitting there, his ankles crossed and propped up one of the other chairs. He lounges sideways on the dining chairs, making them look like a luxurious chaise. On Simon and Alec, the groomsmen's outfits of white dress pants, white shirts and pale gold jackets look like a tacky version of dress whites. On Magnus, with the shirt collar undone and the champagne bow tie hanging loose, it looks decadent and sexy.

"There you are," Magnus says warmly, twisting his head to follow Alec's steps. There's a half empty glass of champagne in his hand.

"Here I am," Alec says, shrugging and deciding to sit.

Magnus keeps one arm along the back of the chair, running his fingers loosely over his hair. "A little birdie told me that I am, and I quote, insanely hot."

"Which little bird was this?" Alec asks darkly. "I need to know which sibling to kill."

Magnus grins widely. "Both of them. And your new sister-in-law."

The only downside to killing Jace, Izzy and Clary would be moving three bodies. They're lucky that it's been a long night for Alec and he doesn't want to deal with the logistics of hiding corpses.

"Don't look so sour, darling. I think it's lovely that they all care," Magnus says, as if interfering in Alec's love life is a sign of great devotion. "Honestly, I think more parties should involve people pulling me aside to tell me how hot I am."

"You mean they don't usually?"

"You try being married to an actress. It's amazing how invisible you become," Magnus says, tone bitterly acidic. He tips his champagne glass back and empties it. He switches on a bright smile and says, "Sorry. That's a bit of a downer for a wedding. Let's talk about something fun."

"Ask my siblings," Alec says dryly. "I'm not the fun one."

Magnus twitters at that. Clearly, he's a little tipsy. "But you are delightfully pretty. That makes up for a lot."

Alec raises an eyebrow and upgrades Magnus to drunk. No one looks at Alec and his siblings and thinks Alec is the pretty one. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Enough to flirt outrageously, not enough to forget who I'm flirting with."

"As long as you're flirting responsibly."

Magnus looks at him through his lashes, his smirk suggesting indecent things. "Always."

Alec can't help glancing across the room to where a particular blonde is pressed shoulder to shoulder with an Asian girl. "Responsibly?" Alec asks, nodding at them.

"Absolutely," Magnus says. "I will take full responsibility if those two end up married. If they don't, I may hold a slight grudge for being rudely ignored."

Alec blinks, keeping his mouth firmly shut. He doesn't want to know any details. Even if part of him is reeling at the idea that anyone could ignore Magnus Bane, let alone Magnus naked… 

"Ah, there you are!" Izzy announces, sashaying from the dance floor on five inch heels. "Come dance!"

"You know I don't dance," Alec replies firmly.

Magnus lets out a dramatic sigh, one hand fluttering sadly. "I supposed everyone has to have a tragic flaw, but did that have to be yours?"

Izzy looks from Magnus to Alec, brows rising, and Alec says, "No," before she can put her scheme into words.

She ignores him and turns to Magnus. "Magnus, is there any chance you could stay in my room tonight? Simon mentioned you were staying on his couch but we might be making use of that later." Alec glares at her. Izzy just grins brightly at him and keeps talking to Magnus. "I could give you my keys and you could leave them with Alec in the morning."

Magnus might be stretched out with his feet up on a chair, disheveled and drunk, but he still turns to Alec and says, "I'm fine with it, if Alexander is."

Alec stares at his sister, promising her a slow, painful death tomorrow. "Fine."

***

The next morning, Izzy grins knowingly at him. "How did it go?"

"Fine," Alec says because he's not good at outright lying, but he's very good at using vague annoyance to avoid questions.

"So Magnus stayed the night…?"

Alec gives her the flattest glare he can manage. 

"Come on, Alec, you've got to tell me something about how it went." Alec eyes the dark hickey on Izzy's neck and carefully doesn't ask how her night ended with Simon. "Any little detail."

Alec stares at her, holding eye contact until even Izzy's grin starts to falter. "I've already put your sheets in the wash. I'll do mine next."

"Oh." Izzy gives him a sympathetic frown. "Don't worry about it. His loss, right?"

Alec shrugs because there's a limit to how much he can lie to his sister. Her sheets are in the wash but only because she never remembers linen, and the machines in the basement are usually empty early Sunday morning.

There are things he's not going to tell her, like Magnus soft and giggly and still a little drunk. Magnus tossing his jacket behind him with flair and complete disregard for where it landed; Magnus biting his lip, and how Alec could only stare at those white teeth and soft red lips. 

"Given our mutual acquaintances," Magnus said, all slinky steps and promising smile, "it would be terribly awkward if we slept together. Again."

"Only if they found out," Alec heard himself say, and then they'd fallen into a kiss, hands tugging at formal clothes and Alec trying to lead them to his room without tripping over.

It had been Magnus stretched out across his bed, naked and shameless. It had been both of them fumbling in the bedside drawer for lube and laughing when the tube dropped on the floor. Leaning over the mattress and searching under the bed for it, while Magnus took the opportunity to drag nails down Alec's back, sucking open-mouthed kisses to his spine.

"Not helping," Alec grunted, still fishing for the missing tube.

"I wasn't trying to help," Magnus said, bracketing Alec from behind, strong chest pressed to Alec's back, the heat of his cock pressed to Alec's ass.

"You should be," Alec says, closing his eyes against the teasing circles of Magnus' hips. He can't help but lean back into it; gets distracted by imagination and memory, knowing how good it will feel.

A nip to the meat of Alec's shoulder. "Should I?"

Alec's reply gets drowned in a triumphant crow as his fingers curl around the plastic tube.

***

Life returns to normal: clients and events, doing the boring unseen work so everything goes as it should. Jace moves in with Clary and seems to use the phrase 'my wife' in every third sentence. Alec's happy for him, even if occasionally he misses the mess of protein shakes left on the counter, the dramatic groaning after a too-late night and telling Jace to keep his feet off the furniture. He still sees Jace for lunch and occasional dinners, but it's not the same as facing bleary 6ams together, bickering over who forgot to buy more coffee.

After all of Jace's stuff is moved, Alec and Izzy rent out the third room. They settle on an Australian surfer named Jordan, who is friendly but quiet, and spends a lot of time outside the apartment. With Izzy spending more nights over at Simon's, it leaves Alec a lot of time at home on his own.

Not that he minds a bit of blessed quiet but sometimes it feels a little… empty. Alec pulls up Magnus' contact details and calls him. If anyone could fill a room with life and vitality, it's Magnus Bane.

"Alexander!" Magnus purrs delightedly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Alec rolls his eyes. That makes it sound as if they never talk, as if it's been months rather than a week since Alec last called. "Boredom."

Magnus laughs, which is one of the reasons Alec keeps calling him. Most people don't get Alec's sense of humour. That's not all it is, Alec knows. It's that Magnus is easy to talk to. He tells stories with a wonderful dramatic flair, he listens and gives considered advice.

"Bored at nine on a Saturday night? I'm very sad for you, truly."

Alec snorts. "What are your exciting plans?"

"Dinner with an old friend, a few hours at the new club, and then a midnight screening of The Crying Game. It's a quiet weekend."

"By who's definition?" Alec knows Magnus spends a lot more time out and about with people than he does. Part of it is his natural personality, and part of it is being a successful nightclub owner. Alec couldn't bear to live like that, but it's nice to know that no matter how late he calls Magnus, Magnus will always be up and awake. The same cannot be said of mornings, but he has had a few 8am conversations with Magnus, where it was 5am in LA and Magnus hadn't been to bed yet. "After the week I've had, I deserve some actual quiet. Or maybe permission to kill whoever's sitting on the Sarou event permit."

"If you do have to resort to murder, make sure you commit the crime within New York."

"Why? Easier to hide the body?"

"If you get charged, at least I'll be able to defend you. Technically, I'm still qualified to practice law in New York state."

Alec shakes his head softly. Sometimes, it's hard to tell what's exaggeration and what's true when it comes to Magnus. Alec's always been one of the handful of kids at the top of any class, but Magnus is very intelligent. If anyone could secretly be a lawyer, it's Magnus. "Really?"

"Probably not," Magnus amends. "I haven't kept up with Continuing Education hours, but I did pass the bar in New York. Columbia Law and everything."

Alec tries to imagine it: Magnus dressed in the unofficial uniform of a law firm, dark suit and white shirt, nothing glittering or sparkling, no eyeliner and no painted nails. He can't picture it. "Did you work here?"

"For twenty-nine dreary months. The last argument I ever had with my father was over staying in America and working as a lawyer, so it felt like something I had to do. I had to prove him wrong." Magnus falls silent and Alec doesn't know how to answer that softly serious tone. Magnus rarely talks about his past or his family, and Alec doesn't want to discourage him. "I hated it. Trying to constantly shrink to fit into a mold that wasn't made for me. When my father passed away, I realised… I was staying out of spite. I refused to return home and pretend to be the son my father wanted, and instead I was forcing myself to pretend to be someone else. I quit, moved to LA, took my inheritance and opened a club."

"That's a big change."

"I decided to create somewhere I would fit." 

Alec wonders what it would be like to feel that way. To not be able to fit in. Alec's never had that problem. He's always been the good, rule-following child compared to Izzy and Jace. The Navy had clear rules and expectations that Alec could meet with minimal effort. When he came home, there was an obvious space for him in the family business. There was Izzy and Jace dragging him out to see a three bedroom apartment, and saying that with Alec, they could all afford to live somewhere decent. 

"Oh," Magnus says brightly, "I nearly forgot to mention. I'm back in New York next week."

"How come?"

There's a chuckle down the phone line but Alec doesn't care if Magnus is laughing at him. "Fashion week, darling. I always come to New York for fashion week."

***

Alec's happily minding his own business, Friends reruns on the TV and Facebook open on his phone, when Izzy comes striding into the living room and throws a deep green shirt at his head. Alec catches it, and looks up to notice Izzy's terrifyingly high heels and skin-tight minidress. "I've got plans," he says and Izzy snorts.

"Twenty-year old sitcoms are not plans." Izzy grabs the remote off the table and switches the TV off. "Get dressed. Jace and I are taking you clubbing."

Alec frowns. He'd been looking forward to a quiet Saturday night. Magnus flew into New York on Wednesday, and somehow meeting up for dinner had turned into staying the night at Magnus' hotel room, making the most of the king sized bed. Thursday, Magnus called him up and suggested room service; Friday night they wandered around Chinatown, eating prawn dumplings and spring rolls, and still somehow ended up in Magnus' bed. Alec's not complaining, but it's been three nights of peeling Magnus out of his clothes and kissing until they're both breathless with it, three nights of exploring with hands and mouths, of laughing around gasps or groaning when Magnus plays him like a violin. He hasn't had a lot of sleep but Izzy spends too many nights at Simon's to have noticed.

"I don't want to go clubbing." He wants an early night. Or failing that, a late night text from Magnus and an invitation to come over. Magnus has plans to catch up with Clary tonight, but Alec can hope.

"You never want to go clubbing," Izzy says, and she doesn't need to say that he always ends up out with her and Jace anyway. "You'll never meet someone sitting at home alone."

Alec rolls his eyes but he pulls off his t-shirt and puts on the shirt. He guesses he can't complain too much. Now that Jace and Izzy are both committed to someone, he hasn't been dragged to a club for months. He's not sure why tonight is any different, but Izzy has apparently decided the aim for tonight is to get Alec laid.

(Alec smirks and thinks of the hickeys across his chest. The fingerprint bruises on his hips and beardburn on his thighs. Getting laid is not his problem this week.)

Izzy's enthusiasm makes a lot more sense when they get to the club to meet Jace and Clary. And Magnus. "You remember Magnus," Izzy says with a cat that got the canary grin.

Magnus gives a coy little wave. "I was the insanely hot one."

Alec's torn between dying of embarrassment and defending his words. Magnus is standing there with kohl-dark eyes and a teal silk shirt open low enough to expose a tangle of silver necklaces resting on bronze skin. Alec can imagine the cool metal in his fingers, can imagine tugging Magnus closer and kissing him, sliding a hand beneath the barely closed silk. He swallows and gives a nod. "Alec. Hi."

"Long time, no see," Magnus says as if he didn't see Alec naked last night.

"I'm going to dance," Izzy says, with an encouraging nod. "Come on, everyone," and suddenly their table is empty.

"Your sister is not subtle," Magnus says as Jace, Simon, Clary and Izzy form a loose circle on the dance floor.

"You can join them if you want. I can hold the table."

Magnus leans his chin on his hand and gives Alec a slow, teasing once over. "But they've gone to such trouble to set you up."

Alec rolls his eyes. "Izzy thinks I need to get laid."

"I could volunteer my services."

Alec glances at the dance floor and remembers Magnus saying he didn't want Clary to know. He didn't want to disappoint her with his choices. Tonight is weird enough. How awkward would it be to have years of parties and get togethers where all of their friends know they've slept together?

"I could come by your hotel later tonight," Alec offers. Magnus gives him a long look that Alec doesn't know how to read. "What?"

Magnus waves the question away and reaches for his cocktail. "Sounds good."

***

Alec's looking forward to flying to LA for Max's birthday. Partly because he loves his baby brother, still all elbows and knees at nearly fourteen, and partly because it's a chance to see Magnus again. They still talk on the phone and text each other but it's not the same as face to face. Or skin to skin.

Surprisingly, Magnus isn't enthusiastic. "Next week? Really?"

"Bad timing?" Alec asks, frowning at the note of disappointment in his own voice. He's slept with Magnus a handful of times and it's always been casual. He shouldn't be disappointed that Magnus might be too busy to see him. It's not like Magnus is in New York, away from his friends and his life, with empty hours to fill in. Alec knows Magnus has a busy social life. He forces a smile and hopes it shows in his voice. "Maybe next time."

"I'd have to check my calendar but I really don't think I have a free night."

For a moment, Alec wonders if it's just friends and work taking up Magnus' time. Surely Magnus would have mentioned if he was seeing someone… although maybe that's not something you discuss with a former one-night (or nine-nights but it's not like Alec is keeping count) fling. 

Of course, he assures Magnus that it's fine. It is fine. Alec isn't a fool. He doesn't expect Magnus to rearrange his life for him.

Magnus promises to call while he's in LA, jokes about talking in the same time zone, and it's just bad luck he calls while Alec is marching down some suburban street, too stubborn to check the map on his phone. (Too angry to want to know how close he still is to his father's house.)

Alec stares at the name on his phone, listening to the irritating buzz, then hits decline. He clenches his hands at his sides and keeps striding, not heading to anywhere but escaping from.

A few minutes later it rings again. Alec considers it for a little longer, but still decides to decline the call. A few minutes later and it rings again, and Alec picks up out of sheer annoyance. "What, Magnus?"

"Since when do you not pick up my calls?" Magnus says airily, almost laughing over it.

"Bad timing," Alec bites back because he's petty when he's angry. He tries to relax his grip on the phone before something cracks. A car drives past him, swerving around the corner too fast.

"Where are you?"

"I don't know. Somewhere in Burbank. Fourth circle of Hell, maybe."

"Why are you--" Magnus starts. He takes a breath and his next question is kind. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." That's what people want to hear when they ask that question.

"Alexander," Magnus says gently, the way no one else does. "What's wrong?"

"I got into an argument with my dad. I couldn't stay there." Saying it out loud makes the whole thing sound stupid. "So now I'm walking around until I calm down. Then I'll go back in and apologise."

"Were you wrong?"

Alec snorts. "No. But now Dad's remarried, we're supposed to forget the history behind it." Like he's supposed to forget staying at home during shore leave, coming down to the kitchen for a midnight snack and finding his mom in tears. Like he's supposed to forget the way she wiped the tears away and sat up straight when she saw him, the way she only told him because he pushed for it and how she made him promise not to tell the others, didn't want them to be hurt by their father's betrayal. "Screw this. I'm not going back there. I'll find a hotel."

"Come stay here," Magnus offers impulsively and Alec nearly says yes.

"You've got plans. It's fine. I'm fine."

"You're not." Somehow, those calm words cut right through Alec. "Come here. I'm texting you my address."

Alec looks around at the hulking houses, the condominiums stacks around shared pools, the dark streets around him. He doesn't really want to spend a night alone at a hotel. "Okay. Thanks."

"And don't walk," Magnus adds, "get an Uber."

***

Alec would like to say he's calmed down by the time he gets to Magnus' apartment but he can still feel the anger smoldering in his chest. It's been enough time that he can pretend it isn't there; he can smile when Magnus opens the door and leads him into a wide open loft, all polished wooden floors and aged red brick, bookshelves of knick-knacks and mismatched armchairs covered in dark brocade. It suits Magnus. All rich fabrics and textures everywhere, somehow indulgent and deeply personal.

Alec can't help thinking of his own apartment. The practical sofa and Ikea tables, the cheap Wal-Mart lamps. Affordable and impersonal, somewhere he's lived for years but not a home like this.

"Do you like it?" Magnus asks because he's not above fishing for compliments. ("It's my favourite sport," he told Alec once and Alec guffawed, then was immediately embarrassed by his awkward laugh.)

"Yeah." Alec looks around again, thinks about his words. "It's a beautiful home."

Magnus smiles and offers a drink that Alec accepts out of social obligation, and somehow they end up standing on Magnus' terrace, looking out at dark streets and neon lights.

Magnus swirls the half empty tumbler in his hand. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters. You were upset," Magnus says simply.

Alec isn't sure what to do with that honest concern. He's not sure Magnus should be concerned about him but he also knows Magnus is a bit of a mother hen. He worries about his friends and likes helping when he can. Maybe this isn't anything more than friendly interest.

"It was stupid. Just a stupid joke my dad made. He called Annamarie 'Queen of the Kitchen', the same stupid joke he used to make about Mom." Alec feels his shoulders tensing up. He takes a breath and pushes his shoulders down. "And I made a crack about being careful not to get dethroned. I didn't think and Dad blew up and… yeah. Family fights are never fun."

Magnus lets out a sympathetic hiss.

"Yeah, I know," Alec says. "Bad joke in bad taste. I'm only over here for Max's birthday. You'd think I could keep my mouth shut for a few days."

Magnus glances down at his glass, lashes blending into the dark shadow on his eyelids. "Forthright honesty is not always comfortable for others." It's kinder than Alec deserves.

"It's not honesty. It's anger. I'm still mad at him for hurting Mom. You'd think as an adult I could be rational about it, but I remember all those times he worked late and had client meetings. All the times we had to put things aside to show Dad when he got home. All the times he was with her instead of his family," Alec tells the buildings around them, just wanting to get the burning anger out of his ribcage. "It was years and I can't forgive him for that. I can't stand there and pretend that Annamarie is a wonderful person."

When he glances over, Magnus is watching him, eyes dark and knowing. "Is she a terrible person?"

Alec listens to the muted humm of distant traffic for a long moment. Eventually, he says, "No, she's not. She did a terrible thing but that's not the same." Alec turns around, leans his back on the balcony. "And I'm not much better. You were married the first time we slept together."

"We were separated," Magnus says quickly.

Alec shrugs and downs whatever his drink is in one deep swallow. He feels the mellow burn all the way down to his stomach. "You were still someone's husband."

"We were separated," Magnus says again. He walks over to stand in front of Alec, waiting until Alec meets his eyes. "We'd broken up. She was dating someone new, I was free to see other people. I never cheated on her."

Maybe Alec needed to hear that. Needed to hear the words to be sure. The relief must show on his face because Magnus tilts his head to one side, lips pursed, and says, "Darling, you're not a homewrecker. Not like that."

"Like what, then?"

"We got back together because Camille needed a favour. She needed a plus-one for an event and I agreed, and we fell into old habits." Magnus raises a hand to brush through his hair. The streetlights catch on dark polished nails. "To be honest, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I kept thinking about that night, how fun it was and how easy it felt to laugh. It made me realise that Camille was... history. I wasn't there because I loved her or because I enjoyed who I was around her. I was there because it was a habit and…."

Alec almost holds his breath. "And?"

"And I was scared of being lonely without her," Magnus confesses quietly. He glances away, throat working as he swallows. "Fear is a terrible reason to stay with someone."

It's so honest and vulnerable. The only thing Alec can do is step forward and wrap his arms around Magnus, pull him into a sincere hug. Magnus freezes for a moment and then drops his head to Alec's shoulder, holding him tightly.

***

Magnus gets them both another drink and they end up talking on the couch. It's a three seater, enough space for Magnus to sprawl sideways, knee tucked under him and arm over the back of the couch, as he says things like, "Camille said she loved me but I don't think she understands what that word means," and, "I met her four months after my father died. I think it was too soon."

Magnus kicks his shoes off. One of them clatters across the room. "I'll find it tomorrow," Magnus says at Alec's judgemental look. Then he works his bare toes under Alec's thigh. "Take your boots off, Alexander. Get comfortable."

Alec pulls his boots off, tucking them neatly under the coffee table with socks rolled inside. He eyes the other end of the sofa doubtfully, but Magnus pats the cushion beside him. Shrugging, Alec swings his legs around and Magnus' long fingers curve protectively around his ankle.

Alec slouches against the backrest, propping his head up on one hand. Somehow, he ends up telling Magnus about growing up with his mother, about working in the family business. He's not sure if it's the alcohol or the emotionally tiring day -- or the soft way Magnus smiles at him as he talks -- but he ends up saying things he hasn't told anyone else. "She needed me when the divorce first happened, when the business was suddenly just hers."

"There's nothing wrong with helping people when they need it," Magnus says warmly, his voice pitched low.

Alec would shake his head but that would require lifting it from the throw cushion he's commandeered. "She doesn't need me now. No one does."

Magnus gives an inquiring little hum. 

"Paying the staff, paying the utilities, all of that boring work Mom's taken back over the last year. The rest of what I do at work could be done by my mother or her other staff," Alec says with a shrug. It's a good thing, he knows that but he's feeling a little melancholy and lost right now. "Jace is married. Izzy spends so much time Simon's they might as well be married. Even mom's dating someone new."

Magnus gives his ankle a squeeze. "If you don't have to be what other people need, maybe it's time to figure out what you want."

"I thought I had," Alec says and it comes out a little petulant. "I was going to keep serving. Long term, I knew I'd probably never meet someone who wanted something serious and even if I did, who wants to raise a family when you don't see them for months at a time? The job felt worth it."

Magnus' expression is so fond Alec finds himself staring at Magnus' hand instead. His rings are lying in a pile on the coffee table; those slender brown fingers look surprisingly naked without them. "Do you regret leaving the Navy?"

"Not regret, no. I'd do it again. I just…" Alec scowls, looking around Magnus' apartment. It feels like a home. Alec's been in his place for years and it still feels like somewhere he's staying for a little while. "I feel like I'm in a holding pattern. Like everyone else is moving forward but me. Like I'm going to look around in fifteen years and everyone else will be married with kids and I'll still be working for Mom. And it'll be my own fault."

"How so?"

"If I don't want to die alone, I should date more. Put some effort into it," Alec says, pulling a face.

"Dating should be fun. It's not supposed to be torture."

"In the last two years, how many people have you slept with? Don't answer," Alec adds quickly because no answer will make him feel better. It's not the point. "But for comparison, I've slept with you. That's it. The insanely hot guy who lives at the other end of the country and is only interested in no strings attached sex."

Alec nearly adds that these aren't sensible choices for a long-term future, but that feels unfair. And unnecessarily hurtful when Magnus has always been honest. Alec is the one making bad decisions, knowing that what feels good now won't lead to anything.

"When did I say that?"

"What?"

"The no strings attached," Magnus repeats carefully. 

"The first night we slept together. After we left the club." Alec remembers Magnus' warm hand on the small of his back, the press of Magnus' shoulder against his, that thrill of anticipation running under his skin. Remembers Magnus saying, "just to be clear," and "no strings attached," and thinking it was ridiculous that a guy this hot was taking him home; he wasn't going to argue over terms. "You were clear about what you wanted. I knew what I was getting into."

"Am I allowed to change my mind?"

Alec looks over but Magnus doesn't look like he's joking. "What?"

"We talk three times a week. We spent every night in New York together. That's not how you do a casual hookup, Alexander."

Part of Alec wants to ask what he's doing wrong, what unspoken rules he's apparently breaking. The rest of him is smart enough to realise that doesn't matter.

***

Alec wakes with a groan, rubbing at the side of his neck and trying to stretch out the ache. When he opens his eyes, he realises why he's stiff and sore. He's still sprawled across one end of the couch, face mashed against the backrest and knees tucked in against Magnus' thighs. At the other end of the couch, Magnus is sleeping with his chin tucked against his chest and his arms loosely folded across his stomach. It seems weirdly fitting that there's still something graceful to his sprawl, something beautiful in his gently curled fingers and softly smudged eyeliner.

Alec sits there silently, wanting to memorize how the light falls across Magnus' golden skin. He'd pull his phone out except he knows he's a terrible photographer and there's no way he'd be able to capture this.

Although thinking of his phone...he should probably call Izzy and let her know what happened. Or at least send her a text.

Slowly and carefully, Alec slides his phone out of his pocket. He moves as little as possible and Magnus continues sleeping. He makes sure it's on silent before he checks the seventeen unread messages. Most of them are Izzy, variations on 'r u ok?' and 'where r u?'. There's a few from Jace ('can't believe u said that!!!' and 'u better call Izzy before she loses her mind') and even one from Max ('Are you still coming to my bday party?').

Sighing, Alec replies to Max first ('Of course I am. I'll be there.'). Then he scrolls to the end of Izzy's messages, the one that says, 'If ur dead in a ditch somewhere I'm gonna kill u' and starts typing a reply.

'Sorry about last night. I stayed with Magnus. Phone was off.'

It's terrifying how quickly a reply pops up on his screen. 'Magnus???!!!' It's followed by a string of hearts and blushing emojis that make Alec roll his eyes. And then eggplant and peach emojis that make him wish they weren't related.

It occurs to Alec that he could tell her he slept on the couch. He could honestly tell her that all they did was talk. But he talked about this with Magnus last night, what would change between them and Magnus had been the one to insist that they tell people, saying, "As fun as the sneaking around has been, I'd like to be able to hold your hand without worrying someone might see."

Alec compromises with a half-lie: 'We're taking it slow. Don't jinx this.'

Izzy sends back crossed fingers and kiss-blowing emojis, and Alec laughs. At the other end of the couch, Magnus stirs, muttering nonsense. Alec swings his feet off the couch and sits up. As soon as he stands, Magnus stretches his legs out, curling away from the morning light.

Alec leaves him sleeping and goes to have a shower. After that, he'll call his dad and apologize. And then he'll have a few hours to kill before Max's party and hopefully he can convince Magnus to spend them in bed with him.

***

Magnus drags his teeth across the tendon in Alec's neck and it's ridiculous how good that feels. There's one closed door between them and a crowd of their friends; Alec can hear laughter and chatter and background music but Magnus isn't fighting fair. He keeps rolling his hips against Alec's, smooth and dirty, and groping Alec's ass.

"Magnus," Alec says but it comes out breathless and whining. "My door doesn't even lock."

Magnus pulls back in surprise. "Why not?"

"Because I live with adults who know how to knock. But they're not going to knock in the middle of a party when we're supposed to be out there."

"They'll understand," Magnus says with a jaunty shrug. "I haven't seen you in a month."

"You saw me--" Alec gasps as Magnus pulls his shirt up, the cool chill of his rings sliding over Alec's stomach. "You saw a lot of me last week."

"FaceTime isn't the same," Magnus says, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it across Alec's room. He pulls his t-shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor and Alec's mouth goes a little dry. "Although I certainly enjoyed the performance."

Even now, even with Magnus half naked and that amazing body close enough to touch, Alec still feels himself blush at the memory of stripping down in front of his phone, lying back and putting on a show for Magnus. It feels like the longer they live in different cities, the more desperate Alec becomes. He's got to get serious about applying for jobs in LA before he has no sense of shame. Like Jace.

Magnus cups his warm cheek, thumb tracing along Alec's cheekbone. "I've missed you, Alexander," he says and then kisses Alec, soft and open-mouthed and somehow better when Magnus' fingers start tugging on his belt. 

At a loud thudding on Alec's door, they break apart in surprise. "Go away!" Alec yells, not caring who it is.

"It's my engagement party!" Izzy yells back. "Can't you two wait a few hours?"

Alec glances at Magnus and finds the same look of disbelief on his face. Magnus shrugs apologetically, and Alec finds himself staring at the way the muscles in his shoulders move.

"I haven't seen my boyfriend in a month," Alec calls back. "We'll join the party later."

He ignores the cackling on the other side of the door and pulls Magnus in close. "Now, where were we?"

"Wishing you lived in LA," Magnus says, twisting his hips against Alec's in a way that should be illegal. Probably is in Alaska. 

"Job first," Alec says because they've talked about this. Talked about moving in together, talked about the pros and cons until Alec felt certain LA is the best choice. But he's not moving into Magnus' apartment without a job. "Then I'll move to LA and become your kept man."

"Promises, promises," Magnus teases, pulling Alec's belt undone.


End file.
